nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pierius Magnus
Hi, welcome to Wikination! Thanks for your edit to the Libertas page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 19:35, September 9, 2009 : Wie zegt tegen Apoo banaan op Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean dat dat machtsstrijdje pas begon nadat ik TahR78 rechten had gegeven? Ik had de macht ook voor mijzelf kunnen houden. -- 15:46, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :: Begrijp je nu dat het gewoon een afrekening was? Ze zitten al een week op een andere site, http://wiki.net84.net/index.php/Speciaal:RecenteWijzigingen , ze zaten alleen op Wikistad om met mij te kunnen ruziën. -- 15:56, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Dat is voor mij Chinees... Lars Washington 07:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sjonge, wat is hier nu weer aan de hand? Aesopos 16:31, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben aan het afrekenen met een slechte gebruiker PatatjeOorlog 16:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Van Llamada wiki: Ik neem het personage Alberto Magnus over ipv Dr. Magnus. Ik wil mezelf dan tot adel verheffen. Baron Alberto Magnus I wordt ik dan. En ik zou graag een klein stukje land hebben waar ik een kasteel kan bouwen. Ik bezit ook al een sanitorium, Sanitorium Magnus. Meer vraag ik niet. Ik heb totaal geen interesse meer in politieke macht. Dr. Magnus 1 nov 2009 16:27 (UTC) :Helaas zijn de landen al bepaald. Maar je mag wel een stuk in Turismopaís hebben. TahR78 1 nov 2009 16:29 (UTC) Een land hoef ik niet. En macht evenmin. Ik wil gewoon rust, rijkdom en adel. :D Dr. Magnus 1 nov 2009 16:33 (UTC) Weer te veel Grootheidswaanzinsap gedronken? :D PatatjeOorlog 16:35, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, kiss my black ass! Krijg de... ach laat ook maar. Krijg gewoon een poliep en verlies je stem ofzo... :DDr. Magnus 16:38, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Doe normaal. Let op je taal. Juist als je zo een taal aanslaat gaat de staff denken dat je de situaties uitlokt. Zelfs Pierlot scheldt niet zo mongolisch veel.. TahR78 22:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :En btw, waarom weer kanker? Zou jij het leuk vinden als jouw opa die ziekte had en ik er dan 3720 keer ermee zou schelden? TahR78 22:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Hij wil me zelfs bij de politie melden. Dat hoort niet zo PatatjeOorlog 06:47, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::En daarnaast heb ik hem belooft te stoppen, maar dat lukt niet als Magnus zo doet. PatatjeOorlog 06:52, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wat ik op llamada zag was niet echt stoppen. 09:21, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::LLamada was toch dom 09:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Lotje haalt het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan. Hij blijft me lastig vallen. EN hij draait mijn edits terug en vandaliseert mijn GP en artikelen. Logisch dat ik dan boos wordt. En scheld. Dat ligt nu eenmaal in mijn karakter: ik scheld altijd terug, en ik sla altijd terug IRL. Ik laat nooit iets op me zitten. En ik zal hemel en aarde bewegen om Lotje's IP te laten blokkeren. Dr. Magnus 13:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Duidelijk zo, Tahrim, Apoo en Pierlot? Mooi. Ik hoop maar dat het duidelijk is. Dr. Magnus 13:54, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::ER is geen reden omte schelden Magnus Misschien moet je maar en wikibreak nemen magnus 14:12, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Pierlot, ik heb je gezworen dat ik je die crosswiki blokkade zal bezorgen. En dus zal ik niet rusten voor je die hebt. In ieder geval op de volgende websites: #Spoorwegen #Fictieve landen #WikiNation #WikiStad En alle anderen waarop ik zit. Zodat je me nooit meer lastig zult vallen. Je weet dat je het verdient. Dr. Magnus 14:14, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, en Pierlot: sorry dat ik je zo verschrikkelijk uitschold. Dat had ik niet moeten doen. Maar je haalt me nu eenmaal het bloed onder de nagels vandaan. Dr. Magnus 14:15, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Dann beloof je me om de blokkade dinges teverandern naar de wiki waar op ik heb gevandalieerd 14:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Overal waar je hebt gevandaliseerd moet je levenslang worden verbannen. En ergens anders waar ik en de anderen niet zijn, daar begin je opnieuw (de sims wiki, of wikipedia). IS dat ok? :) Dr. Magnus 14:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Ja 14:24, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Het zou helpen wanneer je Sannse nu op haar OP een berichtje stuurt. Daarin geef je links naar de sites waarop je hebt gevandaliseerd. Je zegt dat het je spijt. En dat je een blokkade wilt op die sites, voor je eigen bestwil en die van anderen. Daarna zal je op die vier, of vijf, wiki's worden geblokkeerd. Ergens anders, waar wij elkaar nooit zullen ontmoeten, kun je dan verder. Wanneer je het zelf vraagt is het zeker dat je ook werkelijk de blokkade krijgt, die je hebt verdient. En dan laten we elkaar voor eeuwig met rust. Dr. Magnus 14:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::We zijn al bezig met een crosswiki ban te regelen voor pierlot. 15:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Fijn dat te horen, Bucurestean. Wie zijn "wij"en regel je dit via e-mail, en zo ja, met welke gebruikers van de wikia staff? Denk je dat het nu wel eindelijk eens gaat lukken of gaat het weer mis? :) Dr. Magnus 15:31, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Nee, dit is mijn (Bucu's IP), die begint met 82. 83 is altijd van Pierius of van Pierlot... -- 07:34, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Goeiedag Bucu! Die ellendige nep-revolutionairen zijn naar LamazooiWikia vertrokken en hebben WikiStad in de steek gelaten... klootzakken die ze zijn! :D 15:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Tja ons doel is bereikt ;) 16:27, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Welk doel is bereikt? WikiStad is leeggelopen, dat hebben jullie bereikt. Dr. Magnus 10:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Idd. (BUCU) 08:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Het zijn gewoon klootzakken. Die hele revolutie, die hele machtsstrijd... het ging slechts om het idee... zodra ze de macht kregen vertrokken ze. 08:51, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Wat is er gaande? Kan ik ergens mee helpen? Lars 09:48, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, wat zal ik eens zeggen. Ik wordt onderhand zo zat van al dit gedoe... hopelijk zal het nu stabiel en mooi op WikiStad aan toe gaan. Dr. Magnus 18:29, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Lovia :D --Bucurestean 18:41, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Welcome! Good to be here, to bad Pierlot is also here. But as long as he behaves, I guess I will be forced to live with tha! :D No Tahrim and Ape here? Dr. Magnus 18:42, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Fortunately not! :D --Bucurestean 18:44, November 8, 2009 (UTC) It would otherwise look like Planet of the Apes out here! For crying out loud! :D Dr. Magnus 18:46, November 8, 2009 (UTC) @Talk page Pierlot Come on man, how old are you. --Bucurestean 18:53, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Weet je wat het is, Bucurestean? Ik heb die jongen gezworen dat ik hem van alle Wikia's zou aftrappen. En dus moet ik mijn woord houden om niet al mijn geloofwaardigheid te verliezen, voorzover ik die nog heb na het hele debacle van laatst... met die achterlijk revolutie ongein. Dr. Magnus 18:54, November 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Man, het is een klein joch. Dit lijkt eerder op pesten... --Bucurestean 18:57, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Geen smoesjes. Al was 'ie drie jaar oud, het maakt me niet uit, we moeten ergens gewoon de lijn trekken! En ik heb de lijn al weken geleden getrokken - ik heb hem voorwaarden gegeven en een laatste kans, en hij ging wéér de fout in. En weer. En wéér. En hij zal ook hier gegarandeert de fout weer ingaan en nauwelijks nuttig zijn aangezien zijn Engels belachelijk slecht is en zijn gevoel voor rechtvaardigheid volkomen verwrongen. Waarom geven we hem zoveel kansen? We zijn de Lieve Heer niet. We zijn geen barmhartige Samaritaan, geen Moeder Theresa... De laatste druppel heeft mijn emmer allang laten overlopen, en ik heb geen geduld meer met hem. Dus ik wil hem ook hier definitief geblokkeerd zijn. Is die koning, DimiTalen, dan zo'n softie? Of gewoon veel te vriendelijk... of dom, om in Pierlots leugens te trappen... Dr. Magnus 19:17, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nee, als Pierlot nu weer een vergrijp pleegt is hij makkelijker rechtmatig en langer te straffen voor zijn wandaden. --`OuWTB 19:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Waarom wachten tot dat hij de fout in gaat? Dit is weer een typisch geval van "men dempt de put pas wanneer het kalf is verdronken"... hij heeft al talloze keren getoond dat hij niets bijdraagt en eeuwig en altijd weer de fout in zal gaan. Dr. Magnus 19:21, November 8, 2009 (UTC) :Allei, nu even niet lastig doen. OVer 'n week is 'ie toch vast weer geblokt. Niet zo zagen nu è. --OuWTB 19:25, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ik laat het erbij zitten. Maar ik wens niet dat Koning Dimitri mijn artikelen: Dr. Magnus en Alberto Magnus wil verwijderen. Dr. Magnus 19:27, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Pal You've signed in, now you're temporary Man of the Congress. Hope you don't let us here with another inactive Congressman, 'cause we're expecting from you to vote, right here. --Bucurestean 20:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :Consider it done. :D Dr. Magnus 10:43, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::And if you want, you can also vote here, about education bills. 08:59, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Could you please cast your vote on the two latest proposal in the 2nd Chamber? Thanks. 18:59, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Citizenship I see you haven't been made an official citizen yet. So let's do that now: * What is your official full name? * What is your gender? Thanks, 08:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) My full name is: August Magnus Donia. My gender is male. :) Dr. Magnus 18:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :And , your majesty, no cursing. I saw you said: goddammit. Which is using the name of the Lord in a bad way. As a deeply religious citizen, I am offended by this. The king "has a voorbeeldsfunctie"... :) Dr. Magnus 18:11, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Well, if you're that deeply religious, why don't you delete the atheist commy party? --Bucurestean 20:24, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::: I do have an example function and my example is: putting an end to overstated religious untouchability. 15:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Am I know a citizen? I guess so, right? :) Dr. Magnus 11:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Warning You have vandalized our forum 'The Pub' with your IP login, and we do not appreciate such actions. It's not the first time we tell you to behave according to site regulations. If you ever do anything alike (abusing multiple accounts, deleting information, inserting rubbish, behaving inappropriately, attacking people personally, etc.) we will not wait to block your account for a long period. This is your very last chance Pierius. 16:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Won't you be running for Congress, Pierius? I saw you have your own party, so I suspected you were interested in politics. 13:27, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I will be running for Congress, your majesty. Dr. Magnus 10:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Do you feel you have the authority to edit a page about another citizen than yourself? It seems as if you have a history of such actions already. Edward Hannis 20:10, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Others do the same thing. ;) Dr. Magnus 10:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :You can make articles "technically" better, but laughing with Pierlot by comparing him to that old succubus Castro, is not okay. 10:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Fidel is a cool guy. I am doing McCrooke a favour. But do not worry, won't happen again. ;) Dr. Magnus 12:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :Youre just a troll. and it seems you cant edit normal Pierlot McCrooke 16:38, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you want to tell us Fidel passed away..., don't you ? --Lars Washington 16:40, December 21, 2009 (UTC) La Quotidienne I'd be pleased to ask you not to touch my newspaper. Thank you. --Bucurestean 17:04, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :It won't happen again. :) Dr. Magnus 17:14, December 21, 2009 (UTC) LCP Chairman After the past "events", you made Vladamir Boudenski the new leader of the LCP. Tell me if I'm wrong, but isn't that still you? Edward Hannis 01:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Haha . Yes, but no 09:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Well... you never know who leads the party. That is how it works. Is it Putin, or Medvedev, the baron or the professor, the intellectual or the farmer? Dr. Magnus 09:39, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm afraid that if you'll suffice with the quality of government Russia has, then your standards are well below mine. By the way, nicely argued in the case. You got away from some serious punishment (but don't forget to apologize). I would have argued against you, but since it seems like most people on this wikia are somewhere in Europe, I'm not in the right time zone to participate in most things. :( Edward Hannis 16:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) To bad you could not participate. But it is lucky for me, since you are probably a much better debater then poor Mr. Pierlot McCrooke has proven himself to be. As for the apologize: I have already apologized earlier and I fear that another apology might hurt my reputation. As for the case, it wasn't any real challenge, Pierlot is sort of a clown. He should be apologizing to me for wasting my time! :) Dr. Magnus 16:50, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :You have to from Yuri Pierlot McCrooke 17:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Pierlot, you lost! It is over now. I am the victor of the McCrooke v. Donia Trial, and there is nothing you can do to change that. In your face Mr. McCrooke! Now leave me alone before I get you a trial! Beat it. :) Dr. Magnus 17:06, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Warning I am glad the Judge didn't charge you for vandalism - I just don't like blocking people. However, there is more. First of all, we would all like you to behave properly. That includes apologizing, but that also includes a certain posture, an attitude of sincerity. Laughing at Pierlot is exactly what brought up this trial, and it is exactly what you do after the trial is over. Whoever sees that, must realize this is nót how things should go. So, Pierius, and I say this to you as someone who loves this country too much to let it be screwed up, and also I speak as the administrator of Wikination; behave. We are aware of sockpuppetry, of vandalism against site regulations and now you're laughing at other users? Jeez, you don't want another trial, do you? Please, be serious and behave. 18:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just block him Dimitri, he does nothing good for this site Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Why are u always fighting? 08:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It all started back on the Dutch WikiStad. We were both members of that site, I was a moderator there. He was a terrible vandal, and he got banned for good after having misused his moderator rights. He was blocked. I was the one who gave him a last chance, and when he fucked up again, I was the one who had him blocked. Crosswikia. And for that, he never forgave me. Now he is out on a personal vendetta to get me blocked. But he will never succeed, Dr. Magnus 09:23, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Perhaps you both can solve this by not doing any wrong at all. You dont change eachothers articles, you don't laugh with eachother. That would do a lot, i can tell! 09:32, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I fear he will keep on campaigning for my block, untill he gets a new trial or gets blocked himself. I came here for rest, and fun, but he is ruining it. However, since the trial I believe my reputation has been upgraded, and the LCP is better known now. Dr. Magnus 09:35, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :That's right. But be careful mister. Look at what the King said: "We are aware of sockpuppetry, of vandalism against site regulations and now you're laughing at other users? Jeez, you don't want another trial, do you?" If fun & rest is what you want, you might think of getting at ease yourself :) 09:36, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::The main goal was to get LCP in the picture, and mainly because of the McCrooke v. Donia Trial, I have managed to succeed in this goal. I have high hopes for the future of this party, and of Lovia in general. We are currently a pretty active site, compared to a view months ago. Dr. Magnus 09:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes you did succeed. I hope you do well in the elections . 09:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) So do I. And believe it or not, but despite being a communist, I still am a firm supporter of our monarchy. Dr. Magnus 09:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good thing, I think. "That's what keeps us together." But also, i think, the King is very capable and he's a hard worker. 09:55, December 24, 2009 (UTC) He is indeed a hard worker. What else can a communist do then to respect those who work hard? The man who built a nation and made is succesful and prosperous deserves not only our respect, but also our loyalty. And as a baron, I naturally tend to respect fellow members of our cherished nobility, although I believe the king is more down to earth then I am. :) Dr. Magnus 09:59, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Enjoy the holidays! How how how! Have a great time and I wish you the best of luck for 2010! 11:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks man! Thanks a lot. I'll sure enjoy christmas. :) Dr. Magnus 13:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Edit prohibition I ask you NOT to edit tonight. If you do so, you will get blocked immediately, regardless of what holiday it is. Don't edit, don't discuss, just go celebrate Christmas. I am investigating the case and I want you to be quiet for a while. 16:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I shall be quiet. And enjoy the holiday, your majesty. I will be online tomorrow, if my hangover allows me to. Good day! Dr. Magnus 16:17, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::In the meanwhile, I'm studying your wrongdoings... I am sorry to tell yout his on Christmas Eve, but we are aware of your massive abuse of multiple accounts. And thereover, you have seriously offended some of our users, most notably Pierlot, with your IP adress. We will probably block you tomorrow, when I've had a better look at your specific actions. If our charges (sockpuppetry in the first place) are true, I really want you to tell me. If you do so, we will be milder on you. 16:21, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Charges * Sockpuppetry: ** Abusive use of User:86.89.146.118 ** Possible sockpuppetry using User:William Johnson * Intimidation and harassment: ** Very provocative language: *** pierlot, fuck off you dirty no good asshole vandal bastard *** no, he is not, i have no sockpuppets, you leave other peoples pages alone pierlot, you troll, always vandalising, you never learned your lesson, wait for the crosswikia bann you no good bastard *** i have no sockpuppets pierlot you are making shit up because you hate me, because you were a dirty asshole and a vandal at Wikistad and you never forgot that I was the one who banned you, stupid fuck *** ... * Repetitive reverting: ** List Oos Wes Ilava 16:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Block Angela (Wikia) has blocked what ought to be two of your IPs - for no less than one month. I'm not sure whether there are other plans to block your account as well. Wikination in its own right will block your account for three weeks for what is abusive sockpuppetry and highly intimidating behavior against other users. That you were so self-complacent, such a bragger and often provocative, is not a crime, but did annoy many of our users. I hope you realize which line(s) you crossed, and why we must do something about that. If there are any complaints or remarks whatsoever about your treatment, please edit your own user talk page (I believe you can) or send me an email. At last, I'd like to add that blocking you has never been my wish - I hate it - but it is my responsibility as admin and statesman to protect the flock. 10:15, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :He can't edit his own talk page, because his IP's are blocked. Or he should log out and try his IP talk page, then it'll work. --OuWTB 10:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah no, doesn't work either as Angela disabled it. --OuWTB 10:27, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, that's a pity. If he would want to, he could send me an email. I suppose that's possible? 10:39, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::If you haven't blocked it while blocking his account it's possible :) --OuWTB 10:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::I haven't :) 10:42, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Goodso, that have you good done. --OuWTB 10:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! And a happy new year with a lot of joy, friendship and of course healthiness . --Bucurestean 12:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Block I wish to see my block shortened. Why? Because I haven't done sockpuppetry. And I also wish to see Pierlot get a block aswell. He hates me, and now when I am gone he is trying to get my pages deleted, he is doing everything in his power to annoy the crap out of me. Yes, I know I have used bad language, that I have cursed him and yelled at him. Block me for it if you want. But not for vandalism. As all I was doing, was reverting the vandalism he was doing. And he gets away with it! He also deserves a block. That will prevent him from ruining all my pages, as he will now try to do. And he deserves it anyway, for annoying me to the point I lost control... Dr. Magnus 14:56, December 25, 2009 (UTC)